


Yes, I Would

by ViaLethe



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Community: comment_fic, F/M, Fruit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-10
Updated: 2012-09-10
Packaged: 2017-11-13 22:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/508553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViaLethe/pseuds/ViaLethe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She does have a choice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yes, I Would

**Author's Note:**

> For the lj comment_fic community, on the prompt _Hades/Persephone, she doesn't even like pomegranates_.

“Truly?” he asks, and she shakes her head, the juice still evident on her fingertips, dark like summer blood, staining her skin.

“I have never enjoyed that which is tart,” she explains, matching his direct gaze, bold and brave, for she has committed herself to this now, and she must remain unbowed under the weight of him, the weight of his kingdom, of the seasons dying to her will.

“What of that which is sweet?” he says, raising her slim hand in his, bringing her fingers to his lips, erasing the evidence of her deeds with his mouth, and her breath catches at the heat of him, so unexpected here in the underground. The world above will wither, and her mother will weep, so that she might feel this heat, and she knows they believe she will wilt under the world for want of light, not able to understand that in him, she has found that darkness bears its own beauty.

“I will accept all, the sweet and the bitter,” she promises him, closing her eyes as a maiden of sun and blossoms and opening them again to the power and pride of a queen. “Only let me never touch a pomegranate again.”

She tastes its traces, for the last time, lingering on his lips.


End file.
